peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cat Noir's Pawse
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Skip Hinnant! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:45, July 7, 2018 (UTC) To answer your questions Hello there! To try to answer your last question first. Yes, you can make one image link to another one when you click on it. Type this: And the result is this: So, the September 13, 1953 strip. You'll be well aware that back in 1953 there was no official colour version of the strip provided by the syndicate. Newspapers added their own colour. The syndicate would send the newspaper the black and white strip and an example of what the strip should look like in colour that the comics editor could either choose to follow or ignore. That means there would be no definitive version of the colour strip as it appeared on 13 September 1953. So, I don't think the black and white image should be replaced. I do, however, see your point about the humour being lost. For that reason, you can add a colour version of the strip. You can either add it on the September 1953 comic strips page below the black and white one or add a link for readers to click on to see Schroeder's green face. As for patting birds, please, go ahead and edit the page to say that the idea appeared in the Dell Comics Peanuts comic book before it appeared in the strip. The article, should, however, still say that Linus was first seen patting birds in the comic strip on August 26, 1962 and there should still be a link to the article on the August 1962 comic strips page. But, please, go ahead and improve that article in any way that you can. And if you'd like to create an article about the Dell Comics Peanuts comic books, that would be great. That's certainly a subject I would like to know a lot more about! I'd like to thank you for all of the improvements you've made to this wiki already. Keep up the good work! Don't hesitate to contact me if you have any further questions or if there's anything else I can do to help. Have a great day! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :A quick thanks for the pic-linking info and kind words! I wasn't really planning to put the whole 13 Sep 53 strip in color, just the color-changing Schroeder (as it happens I imagine that the syndicate's "example of what the strip should look like in colour" could be construed as an "official colour version" anyway). My intended coloring of Schroeder — yellow shirt and socks, etc. — basically matches that which appears in the Peanuts Every Sunday series. I shouldn't imagine it'll be a problem. :And absolutely I'll retain the August 1962 date for the bird-patting in the strip, like I did with the debut of Lucy's psychiatric booth in the strip after it had already appeared on a book back-cover! I'll be getting to that a little later. :To give a taste of what the Dell comic books are about, I'll say that they make a rather interesting subject, but there's not a whole lot to them, per se. Dell put out 13 Peanuts issues, but only the second and third (Four Color #969 and #1015) contain stories by Schulz himself. He did draw covers for all of them, all featuring Charlie Brown and Snoopy. Dell also issued Nancy (the character created by Ernie Bushmiller) comic books that sometimes contained Peanuts stories, and Schulz contributed a few to those also. :The Dell comics are actually the "final chapter" (until after Schulz's death, at least) of what started with the syndicate that owned Peanuts, United Feature Syndicate. Off the top of my head — I can be more precise when I take the time to look things up — going back to the '30s and '40s they had put out a line of comic books that reprinted their newspaper comic strips of a couple years prior. United owned newspaper strip titles such as Nancy, Fritzi Ritz (Nancy's aunt), The Captain and the Kids, Tarzan, Ferd'nand and Li'l Abner, whose strip reprints all appeared in comic book titles such as Nancy (and Sluggo), United/Fritzi Ritz, Tip Top (this being kind of their MAIN title), Tip Topper, Sparkle, and Sparkler. Come the early 1950s early Peanuts dailies began appearing (in color) in these titles, replaced by Peanuts Sundays when those came along (in the same format that would be used later in "regular" Peanuts reprint books starting with We're Right Behind You, Charlie Brown, except here in color. :But about 1954, I guess, United stopped publishing these comic books. After a hiatus, another company, St. John, took over the book titles and published a bunch more of those newspaper strip reprints, including a rich vein of early Peanuts Sundays. Then in 1957 Dell Comics took over the book titles, and decided not to issue so many titles, keeping only Nancy and Tip Top, I think, plus some issues of Fritzi Ritz. It was also their policy, however, not to reprint old material, but to have brand-new content. Thus began the practice of creating extended comic-book stories of Nancy, Peanuts, Fritzi Ritz, The Captain and the Kids, etc. The first couple years the bulk of these Peanuts stories were created by Schulz's assistant on his late-'50s comic strip It's Only a Game, Jim Sasseville. Dell also had a line known collectively as Four Color, which rotated its content between many different franchises from issue to issue, bearing their individual titles on the cover. This line featured Peanuts three times (the first of which had everything but the cover by Sasseville); then Dell spun off Peanuts separately for 10 more issues. Sasseville was gone by this time, but others ghosted the content, notably Dale Hale. :EDIT: As I think back, it was probably St. John themselves that dropped the "extra" titles, so that Dell merely continued what St. John still had going. :P.S. Speaking of reprint books, I was also thinking that the "List of Peanuts reprint books" article could stand being revamped to be something more like the "table structure" seen here: http://aaugh.com/guide/grid.htm. This raises another question: Is there a way to induce (force) a page element to have a horizontal scrollbar along its bottom? :Gee, that wasn't so quick after all. Good grief! Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 14:52, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::To answer your final question, I'm sorry, I don't know. Probably. ::If you think you can improve the List of Peanuts reprint books page, please, go ahead! Do whatever you think is best. ::OK, it seems like rather than having a page just about Dell Comics, the best thing to do would be to create a page called "Peanuts in comic books", or something like that, where the history of reprinted strips and original stories in comic books published by United Feature Syndicate, St. John and Dell Comics could be detailed. In fact, what you've written above, after (of course) you've done a little fact checking, would make a good start to that article. ::I'm sure we'll talk a a lot more in the future. ::Very best wishes, Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:25, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Snoopy's writing item of interest As we know, Snoopy first took up writing for a week in July of 1965, penning a succession of novels all of which opened with the sentence "It was a dark and stormy night." The passing of that week seemed to be the end of it, until Snoopy returned to writing about four years later in 1969, still enamored of that opening line. A daily storyline running a total of 13 days in August and September of '69 showcased his creation of one particular novel, and its subsequent rejection by a publisher. The reprint book that followed, You're Out of Sight, Charlie Brown, included 12 of the 13 strips from the story. Not long after that, a large-format "compilation" was issued, entitled Peanuts Classics. All 13 of the strips from the storyline were included in it. One particular sequence of three of the strips encapsulated all of the text of the novel that was shown in the story, as seen below. (As an aside, the additional frame shown below the three strips is the first frame of the very next strip, in which Snoopy refers to himself as "the world-famous novelist". It was because of this that I got the idea to refer to his "novels" — although I see the point about "fiction"; I just thought I'd explain here about my seemingly random edit!) The second strip shown here is the one omitted from You're Out of Sight..., so only Peanuts Classics has this "complete rundown". In later Sunday strips, Snoopy would retain only what appears in the first of these strips here, expanding upon it with the epic saga of how "While millions of people were starving..." etc. It should also be noted that the later version swapped the lines "The maid screamed" and "A door slammed", so that "A door..." would come first. The focus here, however, is on the daily-strip version shown above. Noting the text of Snoopy's novel as it presents it, have a look at this!: Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 22:47, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :Clearly, at least some of Snoopy's works are supposed to be novels. I have created World Famous Novelist as a redirect to World Famous Author. :One of the first strips I read about Snoopy the writer was about his anti-cat stories that he had sold to Playbeagle magazine. I guess that because of that I always saw him as more of a short story writer. :Of course, Snoopy also wrote the biography of Helen Sweetstory and there's that strip where he finishes writing the biography of someone and says that he forgot who he was writing about. I guess that should really be added to the World famous Author page too. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:32, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hi! I’m a user who has been categorizing the strips. As I’ve been categorizing the comic strips I’ve noticed a few categories seem redundant and have suggested their merge/deletion, could you leave your thoughts on my suggestions at Category talk:Strips about reading and Category talk:Strips about ethics? Schroeswald (talk) 13:42, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Would you like to be an admin? Hello. I see you have been editing here for nearly a year now. You're obviously extremely knowledgeable about Peanuts. You're also clearly an intelligent person with a good command of the English language (and some knowledge of Spanish too I see) and better than average wiki editing skills. Therefore, I am asking you, would you like to be an admin? Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:16, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :I think I would like that; I've always been rather power-hungry. As a preecaution, I should ask: What burdensome responsibility will I be shouldering? Thank you! Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 15:10, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, I think the biggest responsibility will be dealing politely but, if necessary, firmly with other users. Your edit summaries have usually been to the point without being sarcastic or over emotional. I think you'd be capable of explaining to other users why their edits were undone or their articles were deleted without insulting them. ::As an admin, you will be able to block people. You will have to decide if a user should be blocked and for how long. Of course, you can ask me for any advice regarding that. ::You probably also want to know what additional powers you will have. Well, you'll be able to delete pages and edit the main page. (As an aside to that, I've chosen featured comic strips for every week until the end of June for both this wiki and the Spanish and German ones. I'm quite happy to keep on selecting them for as long as I live. But if that's something you'd like to do, we can discuss that.) You would not have the ability to make other people admins. To do that, you have to be a bureaucrat. All being well, I might make you a bureaucrat 12 months from now. ::So, if being an admin appeals to you, let me know and I'll make you one immediately. Or, of course, if you'd like to ask some more questions first, ask away. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:09, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Sorry for not getting back sooner; I was feeling under the weather the past day. In my edit summaries I've always felt that other people who make the effort to contribute in good-faith, who would likely see me as "messing with" their contributions, deserve an explanation of why I feel my actions were justified; also, it could help educate them to avoid future pitfalls. Apart from that, summarizing my edits provides a handy log of what changes I made on any given occasion. In general I've just followed the formula of other editors' summaries I've seen — when they bother to provide them, that is! :::So I'll go ahead and take it on, although I can't promise that I can devote a lot more time to this; but at least I can provide help when I'm available. I should verify where I can get the information I'd need about activity at this wiki: I gather that that little symbol at the upper right resembling a sawtooth wave pattern, labeled "Wiki Activity", provides the necessary info? Do I also get "notifications", either here at the wiki, or in my email (the latter of which won't be terribly useful)? Also, I'm wondering if there's an index of all of this wiki's articles somwhere...? :::BTW while I've got your ear, there are a couple points I'd like to pursue: :::* I notice that the monthly comics pages from November 1996 onward widen the image previews from 600 to about 700 pixels. In my view this results in the right-hand ends of all the comics being cut off from view. I checked and determined that my view allows a maximum of 632 pixels. (I use a screen view that's 1080x1920 pixels in a vertical orientation.) May I go ahead and reduce all the larger-width pages to a 632-pixel limit? :::* The other day, after an edit occurred on it, I noticed the article "List of references in Peanuts". According to the rule you put forth that items should be referenced in the strip at least five times to be worth mentioning, I believe that current "items" Wayne Gretzky, Dr. Seuss, King Kong, Mama Cass, Ruby Keeler, Harry Truman, and Kermit the Frog (just added) don't really qualify. With those removed, that would leave about 30 items listed for the whole article, which to me calls into question whether the article itself is even worth bothering with; so should we perhaps just dispanse with it, that is, delete the page? I'm not determined to destroy it, but I just wonder if it's really all that useful. :::Thank you! Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 12:12, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Ah, "Admin", I see; thanks! New tab "Admin dashboard"... OK! ::::I'll assume it's OK if I proceed with adjusting those late comics pages. I'll do a few now... Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 13:15, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::Hello again. And apologies to you for not getting back to you sooner. I had a bit of a busy week at work and felt very tired in the evenings. Now I'll try to answer your questions. :::::If you go to , you'll see that it doesn't actually list all the pages at once. I guess that's because of the size of this wiki. But it does provide links to six shorter lists of the pages in alphabetical order. :::::If you click on the icon of your user avatar at the top right hand side of the page, then click on Preferences, then click on Email, you can choose what you want and do not want to get email notifications about. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any way to get pop-up notifications from this site to appear on your computer screen when you're on another site. :::::I have gone ahead and deleted the List of references in Peanuts page. I think it was created shortly before I became an admin here but after I'd asked to take over this wiki, which meant I couldn't delete the page at that time and had to try to make something useful out of it. I never thought there was much point in it. :::::You know, you really don't have to ask my permission to do anything anymore. You are now my equal and you can make whatever changes to this wiki that you see fit. But, of course, you're still welcome to ask me any questions you like. Also, you don't have to feel under any obligation to now edit this wiki more often. Just keep on doing what you have been doing. Keep up the good work! :::::And incidentally, I've now chosen featured comic strips for this wiki and the Spanish and German ones for every week until the end of August. :::::Very best wishes, Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 09:40, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Urgent question, all hands on deck What's your favorite color? —Justin (koavf)·T· 05:39, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Now that I see what the context of this question is, I'll say that this is my FAVORITE (#20c424). Goes nicely with my eyes. Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 02:50, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Forgive me. —Justin (koavf)·T· 02:59, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::The wounds will heal, in time. ;) Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 03:40, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Don't you mean ";)" (with green eyes) ? —Justin (koavf)·T· 04:08, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::Now it's my turn to beg forgiveness. Let's call it even. Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 04:57, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::AAUGH!!! —Justin (koavf)·T· 05:38, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Poor Sweet Baby! Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 05:42, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Peanuts Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! Additionally, I am happy to inform you that Fandom will be upgrading to a more modern version of MediaWiki, the platform that powers your wiki. You can read more about it in this blog post. —idekmandy 21:05, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 18:09, July 10, 2019 (UTC) SEO File Page Test Hey! I'm here to let you know that Fandom has been in the midst of conducting an SEO test on some wikis, and this test is now being expanded to include the Peanuts Wiki! It aims at improving the search engine ranking for Fandom communities. Some details: Anonymous/non logged-in users who land on file pages will be automatically redirected to the first article page that the file is used on. For example, if they click "https://peanuts.fandom.com/wiki/File:Charlie_Brown_smiling.png" on Google, it will instead link them to the Charlie Brown page. Fandom hopes that this will have a positive impact on search engine rankings and help anonymous users (who are usually clueless about wikis) find what they're looking for more easily. Logged-in users will see absolutely no change, so you may not notice anything of this test, but I just wanted to give you a heads up anyway, in case any anonymous users reach out to you with questions. If you have any questions of your own, please let me know :) —idekmandy 05:09, August 8, 2019 (UTC) I'd like to protect pages to stop them being renamed but... I fully support the idea of protecting pages so that only admins can rename them. Unfortunately, it's not possible for us admins to give pages that level of protection. All we can do is lock pages to prevent non-admins or new users from editing them at all. You could try contacting Fandom staff. They might be willing and able to protect some or all pages to stop non-admins from moving them. Or, when I edit the main page again on Sunday, I could put up an announcement that reads, "Please do not rename any page without discussing it on the talk page first and gaining the approval of one of the administrators. Thank you." After the message is up, anybody that just goes ahead and renames a page anyway can legitimately be given a short block (three days to a week). What do you think? Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:22, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :The announcement sounds like a good idea, I suppose. BTW, I just checked a few articles at the Miraculous Ladybug wiki (where I'm not an Admin), and for Character articles the only "additional options" next to Edit are 'History' and 'Purge', while Episode and Places articles have the additional option 'Rename'. Maybe there is something that can be done after all. Perhaps one of that wiki's Admins would know something about that. Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 03:58, August 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, I did ask an Admin at the Miraculous Ladybug wiki about restricting an article's Renaming (or "Moving") privileges to Admins-only, and it turns out it's a pretty simple matter to do it on an individual-article basis: when setting an article's protection, just check off "Unlock further protect options" and then you can set "Move" permission to "Administrators and Content Moderators only" without affecting the "Edit" permission. I tried it on "Linus' security blanket", and it seemed to work fine (I can't actually tell if a non-Admin would no longer see the "Rename" option, 'cause I'm not one of that rabble). Then I went ahead and did it for all the recent targets: Charlie Brown, Lucy van Pelt, and Charlie Brown's pen(cil) pal. There's still the question of 'how to set this for all articles in one fell swoop' to be looked into. Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 22:11, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, that is good news! Still, since you think the announcement is a (reasonably) good idea, I will go ahead and put it on the main page when I edit it tomorrow. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:28, August 10, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hi! I'm here to bring you big news from Fandom! The new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 20:28, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 09:33, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Anniversary upcoming The 20th anniversary of the death of Charles M. Schulz is in a couple of weeks. Do you have any ideas on how to commemorate? —Justin (koavf)·T· 23:35, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :None so far. I'll see if any ideas come to me. Cat Noir's Pawse (talk) 05:49, January 31, 2020 (UTC)